


How very special are we

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: Some concepts don’t exist on their own. What is time without someone to feel it past, what does it mean to age? Does it stop existing if you cannot observe its affects? Does it hold power if it cannot be defined? And how does one who can never experience it first hand claim to rule it?Earth is the only place where time can exist as we understand it, as we define it and without the shifts and passage of time the earth would be changed forever.Some things are not meant to exist, or even be understood, alone. Some things are tied together simply by being, crumbling to dust if abandoned.





	1. No Dawn Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly on a whim, but I’m going to indulge myself so get ready for a ride. I added violence and non-con to the tags just because I do tend to write that, but I’m not sure if it'll be in here yet. So have fun!

Chapter 1: No Dawn Tonight

4:43 am   
Edge of True Cross City 

Amaimon stared down at the ground underneath him, cold wind brushing across his skin causing his cheeks to redden ever so slightly against the temperature, his hair getting in his eyes. The sound of the city had long since fallen away behind, the sound of the forest in front of him calling out like only it could. He longed to be able to be a part of it, the city put him on edge, it was no place for an earth demon to be. 

His desires were denied however, by the faint glowing line in front of him. On the ground it stretched around the perimeter of the city as far as the eye could see. A perfect circle it didn’t look like much. It was no more than a few centimeters thick and it glowed gently, filling the space with an unnatural red light. Almost like those from the lights found hanging above the roads within the city, traffic lights, he remembered they were called. 

These lines, though pathetic looking, devoid of any intricate design or symbols, were more than enough to hold him back. Put in place by Samael himself they were a testament to the Time kings strength, they’d kept plenty of Lucifer’s servants at bay already in this war. But no one knew how long they’d hold. Samael was running out of time, his body wouldn’t hold up much longer.

Amaimon wondered if he’d ever get to truly understand the concept he ruled over, could someone immortal ever claim to fully understand time? Perhaps death, the true understanding of change, movement, and inevitably would be an achievement for him. Would he say thank you if someone found a way to end him?

Amaimon might, if someone were to do the same for him.

No one should live this long. 

Living was a painful thing. Humans had it easy, they were permitted to stop at some point. Everything on earth was permitted to stop at some point. Everything but his brothers. Everything but him.

Could he ever fully understand earth if he’d never know what it would be like to die? He couldn’t get sick, he couldn’t starve, there were no predators lurking in woods to eat him. He wouldn’t grow old, he wouldn’t sink into the dirt one day and become a part of it. This human body might decay around his being, but he never would. 

Rest. True rest. Was forbidden to creatures such as himself. Perhaps that was the real punishment of Gehenna. 

Every time he closed his eyes, they opened once more. Even now as he stilled himself, the world going darker around him, he knew he’d have to open his eyes and return to Samael's home. His huge mansion that was too big to ever be warm, where the silence of the days pressed in on ones ears like a cotton blanket. 

Sometimes he wondered if he’d forgotten how to speak. He’d make a soft, indistinguishable noise, just to make sure, then feel like an idiot when he heard his own voice, all too real amongst the quiet. Sometimes being quiet was better. 

He listened to the birds above him and the wind rustle through the trees. Crickets hummed softly, their consistent buzz broken up ever so often by high pitched calls of cicadas, the sound seeming to reverberate around his skull. 

Amaimon breathed in the air slowly, letting it out in one long sigh as he listened. He should be out there in the forest, he should be a part of it. But he couldn’t be. Samael wouldn’t allow it and he’d know the moment he stepped past the barrier. Things could not move into the barrier, but they could move out. Despite this freedom though every movement outward alerted Samael directly and one could not return without permission. He could get that permission, but he’d have to endure a scolding and more suspicions that he was working with the enemy. As if he’d ever do such a thing. Amaimon knew very well that Samael suspected everyone close to him might be a spy and in turn he’d been spying on everyone else for months now. He wondered if he was being watched as he stood there. Probably. 

It didn’t matter though, he wasn’t a spy and never would be. The thought insulted him, but he couldn’t get too upset. It wasn’t as if Samael knew of his past, knew every reason why he could never, would never work with Lucifer. He planned to keep it that way. 

Beyond allowing him back in Samael used to let shipments of goods into the city, but had closed off any commerce in and out for the past few weeks. Since getting shot he hadn’t had the energy to use his magic to search every truck of groceries or clothes, or whatever else the city needed and the exorcists were stretched too thin with the demon outbreak to preform such a menial task. Samael feared the Illuminati would prey on how easily goods moved within a city and hide agents amongst shipments, so unable to fully secure the city limits he’d shut things off entirely. 

The morale of True cross plummeted, unrest festered in every corner. The store shelves going bare as weeks dragged on. Perhaps the only thing that held protests at bay were the demons lurking on the perimeters of the city, a constant threat. 

Above the sound of wind came the rush of air, foreign to the world around it, something Amaimon was well aware of before even opening his eyes. The sound too loud and sudden to belong to the quiet forest. He opened his eyes quickly, stance changing in defense. His mind told him Samael's barrier would keep any potential enemy at bay, but his instincts still urged him to be prepared. 

His gaze drew up to the trees where there, bathed in moonlight and awash with an unnatural glow sat a being he could not fully comprehend. It was fuzzy around the edges, yet all too sharp. It’s eyes were turned upward to the sky, too many of them, Amaimon tried to count. Seven, no twelve, three maybe, twenty seven? Some weren’t even on its face, they poured down its arms, wings, head, heads, fingers, talons, tails. Up and down the entire being seemed to shift and undulate in a way that made his skin craw, made his neck and arm hair stand on end. 

It’s head, or heads, it didn’t seem as if it could decide split open, revealing sharp teeth that glinted in the light, it’s maw opening far too wide. Tongues licked out over its teeth, what sounded like a chortle escaped it but the noise scratched his ears like static. 

"Usually we say do not be afraid, but it’s far too late for that isn’t it, little one." It teased, too many mouths snickering. 

Amaimon couldn’t speak, the creature had spoken to him in flawless Gehhenian, his mother tongue the one he mumbled in his sleep and still no words came to mind. He stumbled back, unable to keep up any defense as every instinct in his body screamed, you can’t fight this. You'll be lucky if you die quickly.

Die. The sentiment hit him hard. He’d never looked at someone and truly thought he could die. Sure Lucifer and Samael and hell, even Satan were powerful, but none of them could truly kill him. Such a concept did not exist for them. They would merely scatter, sink into a state of preconsciousness for a time before reforming, at worst. 

But his body trembled and his knees locked up. He could die here, he tripped and fell into the dirt and he thought that he might rot into the ground right where he landed. If this being had its way. 

"Cat got your tongue, as they say?" The thing hummed, never once leaving its perch, but coming too close all the same, it’s body fluid and undefined. Like water it could fill any container and spill over any surface. It stayed beyond the barrier but Amaimon was smart enough even in his panic to understand that it wasn’t because the barrier was strong enough to prevent its entry. "No matter. We are the bringers of messages, and a message we bring, such is our eternal task even if it means crossing the likes of you, little cousin."

His head spun, it spoke too loudly, it’s mouths moving together to create on overlaid effect that gave him a headache. Despite this he could tell he was the only one who could hear it, that knowledge working its way unwarranted into his mind, as if the being cooed it reassuringly to him with thoughts alone. 

"Oh we so hate when you're non-responsive." It complained, some eyes rolling, some not. "What message you ask?" It said reaching out it’s hands towards the barrier, a small mound of dirt piled in its many palms. "A simple one." From the mound grew a small flower, the seed poking through the soil just enough to let a stem furl out of it. Amaimon watched in awe as it grew, this of course was magic he’d seen before, magic he himself could preform, but it captured his attention nonetheless. The aura of the being spilling around it, making this an entirely new experience to him. It was as if he was seeing for very time something come into existence.

The flower was nothing special in any human terms, it wasn’t a rose, or a lily, or any other flower they were particularly fond of. Instead it was unassuming and small, it’s little golden leaves blooming under the creature's dutiful watch. A single buttercup. 

Amaimon almost wanted to reach out for it, part of his fear melting away. Yet, before he could the flower wilted away, petals falling as its stem darkened and twisted.

"How very special are we, for just a moment to be, part of life's eternal rhyme...how very special are we...to have on our family tree...Mother Earth...and Father Time..."

Amaimon blinked, confused by the words the being spoke, but he was given no time to process what had been said or ask any questions. 

"You shouldn’t stray too far from your nest. It is hard for some to exist without the other and he needs you close by."

"H-He..?" Amaimon finally managed, his voice cracking with stress.

The creature looked up to the city, eyes trained on Samael's mansion with a deep intensity. "We are ideas." It spoke "Not real as those that are made in Father's image, some ideas cannot be comprehended without others, some ideas are stronger with support from beyond their limitations." It tilted its head at him and asked two final questions before leaving Amaimon in the dark "Tell us, how do you define eternity? Here. When the world moves, and the time passes, and the earth changes you two remain the same, claiming some dominion over concepts you can never be fully part of. What is forever, if forever never comes, when you are undefined without one another?" 

He didn’t have an answer, the creature knew this before it had even asked, disappearing without another word. 

Amaimon shook in the dark, the world all too black without the creatures otherworldly light. 

He didn’t make it back to the city for a long time, collapsing just as dawn came into his bed, sleeping off what he could only reason had been a terrible hallucination.

Perhaps the stress was getting to him.


	2. If we met Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon doesn’t remember much from his run in with the angel, waking up the next morning and feeling awful. He does know one thing though, he needs to speak to Mephisto.

Amaimon woke up with a throbbing headache, his vision blurred as his heart beat itself caused him pain, the constant thumping near maddening for his aching head. He curled into his sheets and comforter, groaning lowly as he buried himself further and further into his nest of pillows. He was exhausted. He’d slept through the night and most of the morning without interruption or dreams and yet he felt as if he’d stayed up for days and ran a marathon just to top it off. 

His pain reminded him of a hangover, an awful one, but he couldn’t seem to remember drinking. Of course, if he’d drank that much then he might not remember, but still, shouldn’t he at least remember wanting a drink, or some circumstances that led up to drinking? At no point in the previous day had he thought, I’d like a drink, or I need a drink. No one had invited him out, there was nothing to celebrate and he didn’t really have friends to hang out with. Samael had not offered him a drink when he got to the mansion, and he’d actually opted to skip what wine was usually served at dinner. So, if he hadn’t been offered a drink, and decidedly avoided it later in the day because he just hadn’t been in the mood, why would his feelings shift so drastically to the point of consuming alcohol to the point of blacking out?

It didn’t make sense, yet the symptoms lined up well with a hangover and he couldn’t remember anything after wandering away from the mansion and into the city. Maybe a bar had caught his eye or something. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t have much time to think though as his stomach protested his small movements, sending him hurtling out of bed and into the bathroom. He clenched the toilet seat hard in his hands and puked into the bowl, what little energy he had draining from him further. 

He felt pathetic on the cold tile floor, chills breaking out across his body as a harsh cold sweat sunk in. He trembled as he held the seat, mind spinning as his body tensed and heaved to throw up more. It came and came, damn him for always eating so much this was torture and none of the flavors mixed. Amidst his pain the thoughts came, none of the flavors mixed...and none of it burned like alcohol would have. It wasn’t overly acidic and his throat didn’t ache like he was used to when he had a hangover.

He wasn’t very thirsty either, which he should have been considering so many drinks would have dehydrated him. In bed it had felt much like a hangover, headache, dizziness, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck, stomach ache, but now the symptoms were falling out of line. 

Maybe he shouldn’t nitpick. So his stomach didn’t hurt as bad, maybe he wasn’t as dehydrated. Why complain? 

His hair fell into his eyes and he tried to brush it aside before giving up and laying his head against the seat. It didn’t matter if it was gross, it was cold and soothing and that’s all Amaimon cared about. 

As he rested his mind wandered more. The last thing he could remember was slipping out of the mansion to go to the edge of the city. He never found anything there but comfort, but that was enough. He felt out of place in the world, a little to much to the right, or left, it didn’t matter. What mattered was he was off center and the city only amplified that feeling. It was loud, bright, and fast paced, all things he wasn’t. Samael loved it here, his brother with his bright cheerfulness, quick wit, and enjoyment of social interaction meshed well with city life, but Amaimon fell behind in those areas. 

He didn’t want to be the center of attention, sometimes his demonic nature got the best of him and pushed him to egg others into violence, but most of the time he was content with being in the background. He wasn’t outwardly expressive with his emotions and he liked quiet spaces such at the mansion’s garden and the parks found in the city. Worst of all he wasn’t exactly sure how to interact with humans quite yet and the city had more than enough of them to spare.

He tried to pinpoint exactly when his memory faded out. He remembered walking through the city and standing beside the barrier at some point. The moon had been bright, he could remember that, and so had the stars. It’d been quiet and he’d felt calmed for the most part, if sad. 

From there though there was painfully little. He couldn’t remember coming home, or even falling into bed. He had simply awoken, groggy and sick and thinking to himself that he should go talk to Samael.

As he rested his head thoughts of his brother began to overwhelm him, something about last night had been off and while he couldn’t pinpoint where things had gone off he could put a finger on one swelling desire. He’d thought of Samael last night, not something very uncommon for him, but he had thought of him in relation to himself, something he hardly ever did. 

Samael needed him. He’d come to that conclusion last night and while it might have been a thought that came to him while impaired it still stuck with him. His brother needed him for something, something important. It was on the tip of his tongue. 

Amaimon sat up slowly, staring down at the tile. What would the time king need him for? He was so much stronger and smarter, surely Amaimon was nothing but a piece in his game to secure Assiah for himself. Amaimon had no secret super powers, or incredibly wise insights. If Samael needed him beyond what he’d already asked of him wouldn’t he have realized as much and given Amaimon a new mission? 

Since his last assignments of fighting and testing Rin, helping break Yukio out of prison, and being present for his escape to the illuminate things had been relatively quiet for him. He went to school as Samael requested, but he hadn’t been told to do anything else yet. If Samael wanted him to do something, he’d ask. It wasn’t Amaimon's place to decide when he was needed. 

Still, the idea was burned into his mind and ignoring it was already challenging. Amaimon gave himself a few more minutes to get over his nausea then stood slowly, placing his hands on his back to support his still sore body. He pulled off his clothes, the same from last night. Apparently he hadn’t bothered to change, but it wasn’t first time so he wasn’t overly bothered. 

He turned on his shower and gathered a towel and robe while the water heated, hanging both on the hooks beside the shower door. He reached his hand into the spray and finding it a touch too hot adjusted it until he felt comfortable, stepping into the warm water with a soft sigh. For as much as his thoughts had already wandered that day he hoped that under the constant static noise of the water he’d drift off into autopilot, but he wasn’t so lucky. 

Despite the soothing environment his mind still buzzed as he tried to focus on washing his hair, becoming oddly fixated with his own body. He looked down at himself as suds washed down his neck, back, and chest. This human he possessed was a clone of Samael, he didn’t think about it too much, he found it got in the way of many things, namely his sexual habits. It was hard to see himself as sexual being while in possession of someone he knew's body. It felt like an invasion of privacy. 

He still touched himself from time to time, mostly because he had too, his libido demanded it, but he hadn’t been with anyone since coming to Assiah. Humans were too fragile to engage with and sleeping with anyone, even demons, while in possession of one Samael's bodies felt awkward.

Yet, while looking down at himself he found his mind reminding him that Samael needed him and those thoughts quickly wandered into territory he wasn’t familiar with. The host he had possessed was younger than Samael's body, so he was shorter, but otherwise he was the same. Samael was thinner but that was his fault, he ate nothing ramen and snacks. Even Amaimon bothered to eat solid meals from time to time. All and all though, they were the same. 

He didn’t like touching himself because it was, in a way, touching Samael, but now if only for a moment he desired to touch himself for exactly that reason. His cheeks filled with heat and he swallowed thickly. He'd never thought of that, touching Samael...Samael touching him. 

Heat began to pool in his gut and his hand itched to sink between his legs and stroke his already semihard length. It was beyond tempting, but drawing in a deep breath he shook his head, hands covering his face instead as he pushed the stray thoughts deep down inside of himself. 

Reaching behind him he turned the shower water to cold, trying to pull his body's focus away from his unexpected lusts. He shivered underneath the spray and bared it for a few more moments before getting out. 

What had gotten into him? Sure Samael was attractive, smart, funny, and sometimes not a pain in the ass to be around, but he’d never considered him a potential lover. He had his soft spots, and could be kind, even generous from time to time, but that side of him was hardly ever directed towards Amaimon, so why did this feeling fester inside of him? In all the human movies he’d watched so far there was usually an inciting incident to trigger sexual attraction, even if that incident was something as bland as the other human was sexy. But nothing had happened to Amaimon, there had been no moment when Samael's personality had caused heat to fill his cheeks, and he was well acquainted with the time king’s body and while polite with it he’d never viewed it as attractive in that way. 

He tried to shake it off, it’d been a momentary thought and probably a product of his pent up sexual urges. He supposed he could just indulge in one of the demonic servants within Samael’s mansion but there was always the chance of the encounter going awkwardly and the last thing he wanted to do was avoid a rejected lover in his own home. 

The humans at school thought it was awkward when the saw their ex’s at school, but it’d be much worse if that ex worked for you, but also lived at your house and did your laundry and cooked your food and cleaned your room. There was no way in hell he was going to take that chance, he was awkward enough as it was, he didn’t need to go out of his way to be uncomfortable.

Whatever had happened last night had really screwed up his brain. He decided he should just try to go about the day as normally as possible, though he did grant himself one desire, checking in with Samael. The urge to speak to him was stronger than Amaimon could reasonably deny, his brain screaming at him to remember something crucial. Maybe if he went to Samael his memory would be jogged. 

He dressed quickly, drying his hair and preening over his appearance for a moment. He may have appeared sloppier than Samael or any of his other siblings really, but that was purposeful. His look was one he’d chosen and so even that air of unkemptness needed to be perfected. Once finished he walked down the long halls of the mansion to Samael's room and wondered how anyone could enjoy living in such a big place, where even going to the kitchen was a chore. The mansion reminded him of Satan's palace in hell, spread out and full of servants milling about, cold and unwelcoming. If he’d had his way he’d of chosen a small house, preferably in the forest, all alone. But it wasn’t his call and Samael's greedy nature drove him to accumulate more and more everything. More stuff, more money, more land to build more city on, more rooms to put on the mansion, more renovations and redecoration and this and that. Endless movement. Sometimes he swore Samael wasn’t even fully aware of what was going on in his own home. 

Belial stood dutifully outside of Samael's bedroom door, hands behind his back. He bowed deeply as Amaimon approached. "Master."

"I need to speak with Samael." He said, rather bluntly. Belial was about as expressive as a rock, and as stubborn as one too. Getting him to do even basic tasks was a chore despite Amaimon's much higher social status. 

"Master Samael is resting."

"He does that a lot lately."

"Can you blame him?" Belial asked and while it was a snarky answer Amaimon had to admit, he could not. Samael was hiding away more than usual, but with good reason. The energy his host had was fading, and the energy the war demanded was incredible. Samael rested when he could, understanding it was, for the most part, all he could do to delay the inevitable decay of his body. 

"I won’t disturb him long, it’s important."

"What is it about?"

"It’s not your place to ask, now move. That's a command."

Belial tilted his head slightly, it wasn’t often Amaimon tried to leverage his rank against other demons in such a direct manner. Nonetheless, "Samael has commanded me to keep everyone out and he far outranks you."

Amaimon's teeth ground together. "Belial I swear on my father's head I   
will rip you to shreds."

“That would be less painful than what he’ll do to me if I let you in.”

Amaimon’s anger fell away to a desperate frustration at Belial’s words, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the other demon, not even if he pulled rank. He slouched with disappointment “Cooome oon Belial, pleaseee! I’ll do anything!”

Belial’s brow quirked in surprise. “Now Master Amaimon as a demon you really should know better than to promise anything. You must be desperate.”

“I am Belial, I am.” We’ll that wasn’t really true, he wasn’t sure what he needed to speak to Samael about so he supposed he could just wait. But now he wanted to get in mostly to best Belial, it was the principle of the matter. It wasn’t as if he was just going to back down after all the trouble the servant had given him. “Name your price.”

He tapped his chin, leaving into the action with fake nonchalance. The smug asshole. “Hm, and you’ll do anything, you say?”

“Yes!”

“I want a two month paid vacation.” The answer came quickly, too quickly, the bastard had already had this planned. That fact alone had Amaimon seething. “And, I want you to take charge in my place.”

“Wait, wait, what?” Amaimon asked, gawking. “You want me, to become head butler, for...for two months!?”

“You heard me.”

“But, why?”

“Just to watch you have to lift those pretty royal fingers of yours for once in your life. I’d love to make Master Samael do it but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.”

 

Amaimon scoffed, Belial was no beggar and he was certainly having a field day with his choosing. “If you’re on vacation you wont even get to see my performance.”

“Oh I’ll hear enough about it from the staff to satisfy me, don’t you worry.” He smiled, hands meeting to form a steeple. “Now, do we have a deal, Master Amaimon?”

“Damn you.” Amaimon cursed under his breath as he jabbed his open hand towards Belial for a handshake. “Deal.”

Belial took his hand firmly and shook it, “Pleasure doing business with you, now, for the record you forced your way into the room and take full responsibility for you actions, no blame can fall on me for entering the room and of course the vacation for me is your idea and your idea alone.” He spoke too quickly like a voice over cutting over a drug ad on tv, but Amaimon nodded his begrudging agreement, leaving Belial smug as ever in the hall way.

He knocked on Samael's door, but didn’t wait for an answer, knowing that he probably wouldn’t get one from the resting time king. He peaked inside as the door creaked open slowly, Amaimon shuffling his way into the room and closing the door gently behind him. His heart beat fast in his chest as he turned around to face the room properly, heat filling his cheeks dizzily. He’d been into Samael's private quarters many times to play video games or watch shows with his brother, but now it felt like a much more private space. The curtains were drawn tight and all the lights were off, Samael nothing more than a figure of a man buried underneath his beds covers. 

"Hey..." He whispered, not wanting to break the quiet of the room as he crept over to the bed, sitting on the edge closer to the elder demon. "You awake?"

Samael's head poked out from under the covers slowly and he lifted his purple sleeping mask up just enough to peer at Amaimon. "I am now." He grumbled, Amaimon hearing the frown in his words as the time king hid most of his face under a large comforter. "What to do you want, I thought Belial was guarding the door."

"I may or may not have pushed him out of the way, also he’s going on vacation." Samael's eyes widened and a few broken syllables escaped him in surprise until Amaimon cut him off. "Look we'll talk about that later for now I..." he glanced away, he wasn’t actually sure what he wanted to say. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to Samael. "I just...I wanted to check on you."

The elder gave him a perplexed look, the shrugged. "I’m alive." He said, voice unenthused, as if he wouldn’t have really cared if he wasn’t alive. 

As if he...would be fine with dying a small gasp escaped Amaimon as part of the night before came back to him. He’d wondered on the edge of the city what it might be like to die, and how he probably wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to cede existing entirely because eternity was too much for any one person to bare. He'd asked himself there, where the glowing line held him away from one of his few desires, if Samael desired death sometimes too. Or, if he found it odd how he ruled time, yet never felt its affects. 

Something had...someone had...had said the same thing. Sort of. He wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, whoever he talked to had asked how Amaimon defined forever when, as an immortal he had no baseline with which to measure eternity. 

"What’s wrong?" Samael said, his question soft. It took Amaimon a little off guard, his brother's voice was hardly if ever as gentle towards him. It was probably just because he was tired.

"I..." his mouth felt too dry to speak and the words died in his throat. He reached forward, first intending to place his hand on Samael's shoulder, but finding himself moving just a touch higher. He brushed Samael's hair away from his forehead gently and too his surprise the time king didn’t gawk at him, instead he closed his eyes and gave a soft hum. Amaimon wanted to ask a lot of questions, wanted to say a lot of things, wanted to try and explain what he thought as happened the night before. Yet, as he opened his mouth, only one thought flowed out. "Do you think...if things were different. If we weren’t related and we didn't live in this crazy world, or if we weren’t even demons...do you think if we met today, we'd be friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Belial in this chapter honestly.   
> That’s basically all I have to say for this chap rip.  
> Also no proofreading cuz I’m tired again, and I wrote it on my Bluetooth keyboard which I’m not as used to so, sorry if u ran across some things.


	3. Part timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dudes chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cuz they're not gay.

Samael blinked up at him confused, “But we’re friends now, aren’t we?” He asked and for Amaimon it was a good question, he didn’t technically consider them friends. They interacted because they were related and on the same side of the argument with Lucifer. Hanging around one another was, to him, an expectation and obligation. Yet, Samael’s voice betrayed that he felt otherwise. The revelation took Amaimon by surprise. He’d figured Samael hung out with him from time to time because it was a normal thing to do with one’s relatives, not because he felt any further connection to the earth king. Amaimon felt a tad guilty for not noticing sooner. The elder deflated a bit and burrowed back into the blankets. “Ah, I see...” 

The guilt inside of Amaimon grew as he saw Samael’s disappointment. The time king had spent time attempting to foster a good relationship between them but it’d all gone over Amaimon’s head and what was worse was that, having taken so long to respond made it seem to Samael as if he couldn’t have cared less about that effort. “N-No...that’s not what I mea-I mean yes we’re friends...I just...it’s a surprise to hear you say it.” He stuttered, trying to cheer the elder up a bit. He hadn’t meant to insult him. 

Samael ignored his flustered words and dug in deeper, a soft ”Hmph!” escaping the mound of blankets. Amaimon growled with annoyance. It always was a pain when Samael acted like a big baby. Thankfully he usually only did it around Belial. He reached forward and grabbed Samael’s curl, the top of it poking out above the pillow, and yanked it hard. Samael yelped and popped out from his hiding spot, clutching to his head. Amaimon chuckled as he imagined pulling a flower from the ground and finding a small, angry Samael at the end, yelling angrily as he dangled in midair. "Hey what was that for!?" He demanded, but Amaimon ignored him, continuing to laugh for a few moments before shrugging off the conversation completely. 

"Belial would only let me in if I promised to give him vacation time, you know." He said, rolling his hand in the air as if it wasn’t a big deal."

"Wait wait what!? And hey wait a second you can’t just change the subject out of nowhere!"

 

"I can if you’re being a brat~" Amaimon teased, watching the frustration on Samael's face grow and grow with each passing second. The time kind opened his mouth to retort, but Amaimon beat him to it. "Ah, ah, ah if you’re going to say you're not being a brat don’t even bother, you know it’s a lie."

Samael ground his teeth together and crossed his arms, finally sitting up properly , looking off to the side with a huff. "I can’t believe you, you should know better than to listen to him."

"If I hadn’t listened he would have stood there until I fought him and I didn’t want to disturb you."

"You're disturbing me now."

Amaimon rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t believe he’d been so desperate to talk to Samael today, let alone feel the things he had in the shower. Samael was easily the most annoying person he knew and he knew Lucifer for heaven's sake. "Could you just let me talk?" He asked exasperation seeping into his voice, waiting with mounting frustration as Samael took his sweet time nodding, Amaimon breathing a sigh of relief once he had. "He said that in order for him to move I had to promise him two months vacation time and promise to take over his job."

His words took Samael by surprise the time king choking on air as he coughed and sputtered, laughing at Amaimon without restraint. "You let Belial bully you into becoming head butler!?" He snickered, pointing at Amaimon childishly. "You’re stupider than I thought!"

Amaimon started to growl at the sentiment, but the sound caught in his throat as his heart twisted. Hearing Samael call him stupid directly hurt more than he had expected it to. His expression fell and he gave a half hearted shrug.

"Oh hush, I’m teasing." Samael said, but then frowned "You’re not stupid, and besides you can skip out on the work, what's he going to do? You’re a demon king." 

Amaimon nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah I guess, I’d make a bad butler anyway."

"Oh, one thing though."

"Hm?" Amaimon tilted his head slightly, then tensed. Now of course was going to be the moment when Samael yelled at him for giving his head butler vacation time without consulting him. For stepping over his head and doing whatever he wanted, coming into his room when he wanted to be alone, and last but certainly not least, pulling hair and calling him a brat. "W-What is it..?"

"While you can skip out on most of the duties of a butler, you will be taking over Belial's main duty as punishment."

Amaimon paled, blinking in surprise "W-What but that's..!" Belial's main duty was as Samael's personal servant. He drew the time king's baths, helped him dress, served him all his food, gave him massages, went on ridiculous errands, and submitted fully to every whim of Samael no matter how embarrassing or ridiculous. 

"Ah, ah, ah. You lost my most valuable servant, this punishment is only fitting. Until he returns you will be my personal butler." Samael grinned devilishly, "Now, I would like to take a bath, prepare my tub at once!"

"No way!" Amaimon protested, feeling immediately like an insect to be stepped on as Samael's gaze shifted in an instant from teasing to threatening. He swallowed thickly, a shiver shooting up his spine like a lightning bolt as he felt Samael's power swell in annoyance. "I-I mean, y-yes sir!" he hopped up and ran off to the bathroom. Samael had never given him that look before, though Lucifer had many times, the level of power his brothers could communicate with just a glare was astounding. He must have really upset Samael. 

He drew the bath quickly, careful to put in the bubbles and products he knew his elder brother liked. He wasn’t sure exactly which ones went in the tub, he just knew they were on the rack beside it and so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to put it all in. To his surprise he seemed to have done pretty well, at least the scent wasn’t too over powering and the bubbles weren’t too big. 

Samael padded in a few minutes later, just before the bath had completely filled, completely naked. Amaimon flushed at the sight, he’d expected him to come in with a robe or something at least. The time king looked at him and grinned mischievously "Aw embarrassed ~" he snickered, tail loose for once and flicking about slowly. He looked more relaxed than Amaimon had seen him in a long time. "You really shouldn’t be considering this is the same body you have, but I suppose you've always been on the more modest side." 

What did he mean by that? Amaimon wasn’t sure, he certainly didn’t consider himself modest. Why would anyone else. He started do speak, confused, but Samael cut him off as he stepped into the warm water. "Come, join me." 

Amaimon blushed even deeper at the unexpected suggestion "W-What!?"

"Come on, the baths' plenty big enough for the both of us, it'll be like we’re back at a hot spring. Remember that? That was fun."

He was right, it had been fun. It'd relaxed Amaimon greatly and he certainly would enjoy doing something similar again. He gave a small nod and began to take off his own clothes, folding them carefully and placing them on the counter, Samael speaking to him as he did.

"You know, you didn’t blush when you saw me naked then, what’s the difference now?" 

Amaimon didn’t answer, how could he. These odd feelings had only recently sprung up inside him and he was already being put on the spot. He looked as far away from Samael as possible and stepped into the tub. He was on the opposite side as the elder, not wishing to be anywhere near him as he sunk down into the suds, only his nose and eyes above the water. 

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Amaimon gasped in surprise at the question, a bad idea considering how his mouth was underwater. He sputtered and choked, coughing up a lung as he bolted upright, slamming his own fist into his chest. "Fucking shit S-Samael! You can’t just ask that!!" He protested, embarrassment filling him to the brim. What the hell was Samael thinking!? 

"What, what, it’s a valid question." Then elder answered, far too calm, giving Amaimon some ample time to relax before speaking again. "I’m just thinking you’re blushing because you’re pent up sexually, I know living in Assiah can make it hard to find partners."

Amaimon blinked, so that was it. He hadn’t been making a weird move on him or anything, he was just curious, like he normally was. Invasive as hell, but otherwise innocent. "Don’t worry about me I’m fine."

"Mm, alright then, just take care of yourself, it’s not healthy to suppress yourself you'll get stressed." 

Amaimon nodded, Samael was right after all. For demons that were sexually active not satisfying their urges could lead to terrible mood swings, increased stress levels, and increased aggression. Not to mention going into heat without a mate was pure torture. It was something he personally struggled with, not only did he not satisfy himself enough and faced the consequences of that, but he’d also missed his last two heats. Not mating with anyone despite his desires. He was quiet for a long moment, it was odd to think that Samael would care enough to ask, and to tie his blushing not to embarrassment, but to desire spurred on by denying his natural urges. And perhaps that’s what they were. Maybe Samael was right, after all Amaimon too had wondered if suppressing himself was the reason he’d felt aroused in the shower. "How are you?" He asked after a minute or so, figuring it was kind to return the curtesy. Samael wanted them to be friends and Amaimon kind of liked the idea and friends watched after one another. 

"I’ve been better, after all you just lost me my only toy for two months." Amaimon paled as Samael's trap snapped shut around him, he’d baited him into this by pretending to care! "Oh wait, didn’t I say you had to take over his duties to me in the meantime? I suppose I’m not so bad off."

The earth king suddenly felt all too naked, his hand clutched to the front of his chest as he drew his knees in tight, legs pressed together. "B-Belial doesn’t he doesn’t..."

"Service me sexually?" Samael grinned "He does, and now, so do you."

He thought of the smug look on Belial's face outside of Samael's door, he'd known very well what he was getting the earth king into, what being Samael's butler truly entailed. He trembled, frightened. Did Samael really intend for him to become his fuck toy for the next two months? Sure he’d thought about sex with Samael before, just recently, but this was a whole different animal, one he was scared by and wanted nothing to do with. Amaimon didn’t want Samael to make him touch him or suck him off, he didn’t want Samael to push into him and take his own pleasure. He-

Samael stood and stepped closer toward him, Amaimon froze like a deer in headlights, heart pounding in his chest as the time king reach forward and cupped his cheeks and then...then ...

Smiled. 

He smiled widely and laughed, face bright as he broke down into hysterics "Ah! I really had you going! Look at your face!" He wiped away a tear from his eyes and almost doubled over. "As if I’d make anyone touch me, pfft I’m not Lucifer or Father, geez and Belial? I’m sorry but he’s a stick in the mud if I ever saw one, no way do I want to sleep with him." He patted Amaimon’s cheek and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry himself with, looking over his shoulder, that same wide smile of his still lingering on his lips. "Hey sorry for spooking you I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity, how about you settle down and then go fetch us some tea?" 

With that he left the room, leaving Amaimon all alone, his heart pounding in his chest. It’d been a trick, a stupid prank. His jaw clenched as he tried to shake it off, something more than anxiety welling up inside of him. He hadn’t wanted Samael to force him of course, but hearing him laugh at the idea made Amaimon feel weird. Was having sex with him under any circumstances a joke? Samael had laughed about the very idea of having sex with Belial, was the same true for Amaimon?

He buried his head in his knees, he wondered if anyone would ever want him. He hadn’t exactly been popular back in Gehenna and he wasn’t popular here either. Of course, he didn’t really want humans to look at him the way many of them looked at Samael, but it was still a bit frustrating to know that no one looked at him like that.

He was a joke.

In the end he didn’t get up to get Samael his tea, consumed by disappointment in himself he remained in the tub until he heard someone walk back into the bathroom. He knew it was his brother, after all, who else could it be, yet he refused to look up even as a hand settled on his head. 

"Hey, what’s wrong..?" Samael asked, his voice softer than Amaimon would have guessed it could be. Amaimon shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about it. Especially not when it was Samael's fault he felt this way. The time king hardly ever took no for an answer though and was soon reaching under his arms, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing at all. 

Amaimon growled and squirmed, the position uncomfortable and embarrassing. "Hey let me down!"

Samael turned him around and scooped an arm under his knees, pulling him close to his body. "Hush, little one." He hummed, smiling gently. Amaimon blinked up at him, Samael had not called him that since he was much younger, the odd sentiment bringing back the warm memories of life in Gehenna's palace before things had turned sour. He knew now of course that the palace wasn’t a sparkling, welcoming home as he’d seen it when he was innocent and naive, but still those memories reassured him. "I’ve upset you." Samael said and Amaimon looked away to confirm this. "I apologize. I’m not exactly sure what’s wrong, but I know it’s my fault." He carried Amaimon out of the bathroom and set him down on his bed. 

Amaimon's heart jumped in his chest. Samael was only wearing a robe and he was completely naked, it’d be so easy to pull him down into the covers with him and touch him. But Samael didn’t want that and he wasn’t sure what he wanted either, so he sat as he was placed down on the mattress, not daring to do anything else. Even still he couldn’t help the words that pushed from him as Samael handed him a robe of his own. "You...you said you wouldn’t force anyone to have sex with you, but you could, you have ever right with as high ranking as you are."

Samael tilted his head, sitting on the divan bench at the end of the bed. "So could you, you’re a king too, you could command any number of demons to pleasure you, especially back home."

"But I don’t."

"Well, why not?" 

Amaimon thought about it for a moment and sighed, "I don’t think it’d be as fun if I had to make someone...I’d rather they find me attractive and want to have sex with me."

Samael nodded "I feel the same, sure, the power of forcing someone can be intoxicating, it satisfies our violent nature, and I’ll admit I've indulged before, but I’ve found the positive effects to be fleeting. In my experience it requires two things, violence and fear to take someone forcefully. Using violence means you'll have to find another toy quickly and that's tiring, using fear means you can keep a toy longer but they almost always try to run away, which results in violence. It’s so much easier if both parties agree. Less messy."

"When was the last time you had sex?" Amaimon asked, genuinely curious now, he hadn’t expected Samael and him to see eye to eye on the subject, after all the stronger the demon the more likely they were to take what they wanted without asking questions. Lucifer and Satan particularly. 

"Quite a while ago, humans are very delicate and it’s hard to find one strong enough to put up with me that I also trust not to reveal any of my secrets if they aren’t within the circle of humans that already know I’m a demon. I’ve gone through the last three heats alone." He pouted dramatically then shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Oh well I’ve got great WiFi and it’s so easy to order toys right to my door if I need them~!" 

Amaimon's nose scrunched up, that last part was a bit too much information for him. At least now he knew not to go snooping through Samael's search history.

"What? What?" Samael protested seeing Amaimon’s face and laughing. "It’s true! The internet has made it so easy, before it was a real pain, you had to buy magazines or vhs tapes, or read erotic novels, and even before that..." he shivered dramatically "Goodness I couldn’t go back to though days I was so bored." He smiled at Amaimon, "You should try it if you haven’t, there’s plenty of websites and lots to try out."

"I think I’ll leave the experimenting to you, Sam." Amaimon grumbled, pulling on his robe properly and standing to leave the room.

"Hey that’s the first time you've called me Sam in years." The time king commented as he dressed, smiling for a moment before the expression faltered as Amaimon stood. "Where are you going?"

"To get that tea." Amaimon hummed, knowing Samael hadn’t expected him to follow through with actually getting it after his bout of sadness. He didn’t wait for Samael to answer leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.

He put his hand to his chest and felt his heart flutter. It was so odd interacting so genuinely with Samael, sure they had hung out before but their conversations had never been like this. It had been a weird conversation for sure, but an honest one, even if Samael had played that cruel trick on him.

Maybe they were friends after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A divan bench is that weird little couch people sometimes put at the end of a bed, it is more commonly called a day bed, but I don’t like that name because it’s too small to sleep on so like, why call it that. 
> 
> I’ve sure as heck never slept on one. 
> 
> Hope y’all liked. Also I didn’t proof cuz I hate proofing and that’s a fact.


	4. What is the life most worth living?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the sexy times

Amaimon returned a few minutes later with a tray, on which was the usual array of items. A teapot, cups, a stand for snacks, the snacks themselves, plates, silverware, dishes holding milk and sugar, and of course, honey. As someone who was very fond of sweets Samael adored honey and it wasn’t quite tea time without it. 

He smiled as he came through the door and Samael smiled back, the pleasantry simple, but warming Amaimon all the same. Samael was situated on the floor in front of his large tv, video game controller in hand, Mario Kart flashing on the screen. Amaimon sat the tray down on one of the low tables nearby and settled close to the older demon who handed him a controller of his own. 

“You can be player number one.” Samael hummed as he looked the food over, plucking a small sandwich from the tray and eating it quickly before grabbing yet another. 

Amaimon nodded, it was a small gesture but an odd one. Samael was always player one. Amaimon turned to the screen, not ready for a snack despite having skipped breakfast. He feared his nausea from earlier might return if he tried to eat so soon. He selected two player mode, the difficulty, and then his character and car. He hardly ever chose the same racer twice, preferring to jump around. Today he was Toad 

Samael sat back down, now with a cup of tea, Amaimon caught a glimpse of the spoon settled in it and the dark amber around it, a large bit of honey yet to dissolve into the warm liquid. Samael selected his character, always the same one, Rosalina. He liked her best, Amaimon knew, because her character was the watcher of the cosmos and she looked after all the stars in her game. Samael tended to enjoy characters he could see himself in, and so it didn’t come as a surprise that she was one of his favorite characters in the entire franchise. 

Amaimon didn’t really see himself in much of anything. 

The game started and they raced around the course, Samael taking victory as usual as he ducked and weaved around the track. Amaimon smiled as he laughed, coming in second but not minding. If every day were like this, he thought, he’d be more than happy. 

Still reality lingered close by and after a few races Samael paused and gave a soft sigh. “I’m going to miss this.”

A cold weight settled instantaneously into Amaimon’s stomach, he spoke without thinking. “W-What do you mean?” If he’d thought he might have spoken softer, as it were the words rushed out of him, his fear palpable.

Samael turned to him and smiled sadly. “This body doesn’t have much longer.” He said, voice resigned to his fate and even soft, reassuring. Despite how blunt the comment was he was protecting and soothing Amaimon. “I don’t have any viable hosts left, and I’ve not found one...soon I’ll sink back into preconscious non-existence, it will take me a while to reform even in Gehenna.”

Amaimon knew his words were true, the stronger the demon the longer they took to reform. When someone exorcised small demons they essentially just popped back into existence in Hell, but for strong ones like them it was a waiting game. Maybe it was God's way of saying 'Congrats human you did it! You killed a crazy huge demon way above your power level! They won’t appear to terrorize you ever again in your lifetime!' Or even past their lifetime in many cases, demons as strong as Samael could take tens of thousands of years to form back in Hell. He’d seen it the last time Lucifer had disappeared.

He’d never been brave enough to ask what it was to be essentially dead for all that time. Of course, dwelling on it he figure it hadn’t been like anything at all. How could something be anything if you weren’t around to experience it, to grasp its nothingness. You didn’t even exist. You weren’t even aware you didn’t exist. It was like, the time before you were born, no one could remember or comprehend such a thing. You just, weren’t. 

Then for a demon one would just pop back into existence and realize they’d disappeared then reformed. "You won’t miss it though, not really. You won’t know you’re gone and when you come back it'll feel like no time has passed at all."

"You're only partially right." Samael sighed. "I may not feel that time has passed, but when I come back to Assiah it will be all too painfully noticeable. I like playing video games, I like my amusement park, I like watching anime and reading manga. Do you think any of that will be here tens of thousands of years from now? I’ll remember if all and it will feel like it had been only yesterday, and yet, it'll be gone. Even humans by then will probably be gone. It'll be as if it never even happened and I’ll miss it...I’ll miss it then."

The pain in his voice took Amaimon by surprise. Samael must have been thinking about this a lot and who could blame him, with Lucifer looming over him he was at death's door so to speak. "You!" His hand lifted to his chest, clutching to his shirt as emotion boiled over. How had he not noticed how much pain Samael was in, they were supposed to be friends! He’d been laying in bed for days thinking about how he was going to miss out on everything he adored, on every future progression the humans he’d so carefully watched up until that point would make. "You can take my body!" The words pushed from him earnestly, he held no fear in saying them. "I’ll reform much faster, I’ll find a host, you can stay here with the humans and win this fight! You gave me this body Sa—!"

"No!"

Amaimon’s words stopped in their tracks, his eyes widened in surprise. He’d never actually seen Samael cry...but he did now. Tears welled over in his eyes, streaming down his face in an ugly rush. His hands found their way into his hair and he pulled at the purple strands, giving in to what looked like months if not years of crippling stress. 

"I won’t! I won’t condemn you to that! I won’t take your life from you, I won’t force you into that darkness!" 

Amaimon didn’t know what to do, how could he. Demons didn’t express emotion frequently and he was so awkward with them as it was. Yet, he had to do something, he knew. He couldn’t just sit and watch as Samael's heart twisted with pain. The pain of losing, of knowing no matter what you were going to have abandon something. Something had to give. Something had to break. He couldn’t win this war without sacrificing his body. He couldn’t save this world without winning the war. But he’d never see the fruits of his labors. It was enough to make a lesser man ask what’s the point. What’s the point in fighting if you're either going to loose, or die before you can see yourself win?

Before he could overthink he decided to do the only thing that came to mind. He lunged forward and pulled Samael into a tight hug, pressing their bodies close, one of his hands cradling Samael's head. He felt Samael shudder in his arms and then, as if a dam were breaking he sobbed. His arms wrapped around Amaimon and he cried. 

They sat like that on the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms for a very long time. Samael finally letting it all off his chest. It wasn’t easy pretending he was okay for so long. Amaimon knew this and didn’t rush him, even when his legs went numb underneath him.

"I’m scared." Samael confessed after a while, the world seeming so quiet around them now. "It’s never happened to me..."

Amaimon knew, there had never been a time without Samael once he formed. His powers kept his host alive for a very long time, and before he’d always managed to find a new one, but now the clock was really ticking. There were no more second chances. 

"I wonder what it’s like...being dead, dead like that, anyway."

"I don’t know." He’d never disappeared either. He’d wondered about it, and hoped for actual death, but faced with it he wasn’t sure how he’d feel. Or what it would feel like. "Nothing I guess."

"Funny isn’t it?"

"Hm?"

"I’m the king of time and yet, I’ve never died, and now faced with something so similar I find myself shaking like this. I watch humans come and go without batting an eye and now I...now I cower at their fate...I’m a damned hypocrite..." 

“No you’re not, it’s fine to be frightened of things you’re unfamiliar with.” Amaimon reassured, feeling slightly guilty that he himself had often wished for death. What made it even worse was that he was willing to disappear for Samael, such a thing wouldn’t upset him given his desires and yet, Samael who clung to life so desperately, refused to take his host. “And it’s fine to worry about loosing things you enjoy and not being able to be around to watch things unfold.” He pulled away slightly from Samael so they could look at each other properly, trying to smile for Samael. “You know...if there’s nothing you can do then why don’t you just do as much as possible before your hosts gives out, that way you can at least look back and remember this last little while fondly?” He suggested, figuring such advice made sense. If Samael knew he was going to disappear why not enjoy the days before then? Instead of pushing his sadness down inside of him and hiding away in his room he should go out and do as much as possible.

Despite this being good advice though, Samael followed through with it faster than Amaimon expected, taking his words to heart and deciding then and there to make the most out of the time he had left. He kissed Amaimon. Kissed him hard and deep, his hands lifting from his shoulder to his hair and tangling there. 

Amaimon pulled back in an instant, stunned, face red with shock and indignation. “W-What the fuck Samael!?”

Samael paled as Amaimon pulled pulled away and then at his less than gentle words, flushed in frustration. “I was just doing what you said!” He pulled away from Amaimon, pushing him off his lap. “You said if I’m going to disappear I should do what I can before then so I don’t have regrets!”

 

Being pushed away jolted Amaimon, angering him as he was yelled at a low growl building in his throat as his mind spun with confusion and misunderstanding. “So what! You think you can just kiss me like that! Like you...like you fucking want something! If you want to get laid before you disappear go find someone else, I’m not going to be some item on your bucket list!”

Samael’s eyes welled with tears again, Amaimon’s words difficult to swallow. Yet, he knew that they weren’t on the same page. Amaimon had misunderstood his actions, perceiving them as a cheap attempt to get laid before he basically died, a view he couldn’t really blame considering the cruel trick he’d played on the younger earlier in the bath. He’d suggested then that he toyed with Belial and that he had intentions of doing the same to Amaimon. However, he didn’t have time for misunderstandings. This wasn’t some tv drama where a small misunderstanding could be drawn out for episode after episode until the characters finally realized what was truly going on between them.

No, he didn’t have much time left, he didnt want to waste a single second. He needed Amaimon to understand the truth about his feelings, even if it was selfish and cruel to disappear after he said those three little words, “I love you.”

Amaimon froze. As Samael had paused after his screams Amaimon had stumbled to a standing position. He looked down at Samael, eyes wide at his brother’s very blunt confession. “Y-You...what..?”

“I don’t want to go without saying it. So yeah, maybe telling you is something on my bucket list, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“So you...so I...you mean, you don’t just want to get off a few times before you disappear?” 

Samael shook his head, “No. I just don’t want another coupled thousand ` years to go by without you knowing how I feel. It’s selfish, I know. If you return these feelings, or are even curious enough to explore them with me you will be left waiting, until I reform...and for that I’m sorry...but I’m tired of pretending like I don’t feel this way for you.”

Amaimon sat back down slowly, settling gently into the blankets and pillows that were a staple on Samael’s bedroom floor. He reached out and took Samael’s hand in his own, the action caring and warm “How long?”

“I’ve stopped counting the years.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Samael gave a small, sad smile, “We’re not friends.”

Amaimon felt guilt twist up inside of him. Perhaps it was an odd way to phrase his point, but Amaimon understood what Samael meant all the same. The time king longed for them to be close, even occasionally managed to see them as such, but something persisted. Amaimon never appeared friendly enough to Samael. There was always an intangible wall between them and even if they were friends in some sense, they weren’t close. 

“I’m bad at expressing how I feel.” Amaimon managed, the confession hard for him to voice aloud. Sure, he knew this fact about himself, but giving it voice drained him. “Just because I have trouble showing it outwardly that doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” He scooted closer to Samael, longing to be as near to him as possible. He wasn’t good at expressing how he felt to anyone, let alone himself and it was now that he realized he’d been hiding something away from his own heart. He liked Samael, maybe love was a strong word, but he wanted more than friendship. He wanted belonging, he wanted to be by his side and have Samael look at him and hold him. Amaimon leaned forward even more and kissed Samael gently, the touch quick and innocent. “Thank you for telling me, Samael.”

Samael was taken aback by the gesture, but managed to speak nonetheless, guarding his heart protectively. “Don’t pander to me.”

 

“I’m not.” Amaimon said, finally shifting into his lap and holding his cheek with his free hand. “Trust me okay?”

Samael nodded. “I can do that.”

Amaimon hummed softly, the sound warming Samael greatly and washing away most of his worries. The earth king leaned up again, pressing their lips together once more, enjoying Samael’s heat and how soft he felt against them. “I’m going to miss you, Samael...so why don’t we make the most of the time we have left?”

Despite their earlier misunderstanding and hiccups with the thought of sex Samael knew exactly what Amaimon meant. His arms wrapped protectively around the younger. “Are you sure?” He asked, not wanting to rush things. “Earlier you seemed frightened by the idea, not to mention how angry you were a moment ago, it’s okay to wait.”

Amaimon shook his head. “No I’m ready. Earlier I was scared of you forcing yourself on me and hurting me, and just now I thought you only wanted to get off, this is different.” He flushed and looked down at where their bodies touched as he straddled the older demon. “And...it’s not like I haven’t thought of it before...”

“Oh~ so that’s what that blush was earlier in the bathroom~” Samael teased, smiling mischievously before pressing their foreheads together in a loving gesture. 

Amaimon’s cheeks reddened further, but he didn’t answer, after all his flush was more than answer enough for Samael and he was tired of talking. He wanted to give into his lustful feelings towards Samael and to his feelings of needing to be by the time king’s side. His hands lowered and pushed aside the fabric covering Samael’s chest, opening his robe slowly. Amaimon’s finger’s brushed against the wounds there, Samael had recently worked on healing them to try and buy himself more time and right now they were mostly fresh scars. Patches of tight, red skin standing out against the few pale areas left. He felt Samael shiver under his touch and he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing, at least not until Samael breathed out a small sigh and relaxed against him, his head lowering to rest on his shoulder.

Amaimon touched Samael gently, hands smoothing over his chest slowly and lifting up to Samael’s shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles there. Samael groaned lowly, the noise encouraging Amaimon as he massaged. He slipped Samael’s robe off his shoulders, the time king helping and pulling away from him enough to slip his arms out of his sleeves and as he leaned forward again their lips met in a slow, heated kiss. 

Samael’s finger’s tanged into Amaimon’s hair and his tongue traced his bottom lip, requesting an entrance Amaimon readily granted, tilting his head to deepen the embrace. Samael explored his mouth, tongue tracing slowly over his fangs as a soft moan escaped him. He helped Amaimon out of the top of his robe as well, shifting the fabric down and undoing the tie in front. 

Amaimon whimpered softly as he was fully exposed, the robe easily slipping off the rest of his body and pooling onto the floor around them, revealing just how excited he already was. However, the sound he made wasn’t one of embarrassment, but instead of longing, something Samael picked up on easily, reaching down between Amaimon's legs and wrapping his fingers around his length. Amaimon breathed in a sharp breath at the stimulation, pulling Samael into another deep kiss, hips bucking up eagerly. 

Pulling his own robe away fully Samael pressed their cocks together, the heat of the contact making Amaimon tremble, especially as the time king took them both in his hand, stroking them together, their precum mixing as Samael's thumb brushed pleasurably over both their heads.

"S-Samael please..."

"Please what~?" Samael teased even as he shifted Amaimon off of his lap and down into the pillows around them, clearly intending to give Amaimon everything he wanted and more. 

Amaimon’s arms tightened around Samael's shoulders as he was lowered to the floor, shifting his hips upwards to brush his length once more against Samael's own, already missing the warmth but craving the heat of being filled so completely by the older demon. "Take me...please, Samael."

"Mm not yet, love~" the time king chuckled softly, adoring the indignant look that crossed Amaimon’s face, the younger opening his mouth to speak before Samael quieted him with his own words. "There’s so much I want to do to you." He purred softly, carefully starting to kiss his way down Amaimon’s body, his lips caressing Amaimon’s throat, chest, and stomach.

Amaimon's breath caught in his throat as he realized what Samael intended to do, his eyes closing as his hands lifted to cover his face, hiding the dark blush there as Samael took his length in his hand and licked a wide strip from his base to his tip. The wet heat of his mouth was heaven around Amaimon’s cock as he wrapped his lips around him, sinking down to swallow him fully. Amaimon’s hands didn’t know what to do as pleasure washed over him, moving in a slightly awkward manner between his face, the pillow under him, and nervously fluttering towards Samael's head. Before he could decide where to tangle his fingers Samael pulled away, making Amaimon open his eyes and look down at him in surprise. 

Samael smiled up him, his purple tail flickering above his body, waving happily in the air. He kissed the tip of Amaimon’s cock, tongue flickering over his slit teasingly. He summoned a bottle of lubricant and lifted his head properly to pop open the cap and pour lube onto his fingers. "It's cold." He warned gently, waiting for Amaimon to nod before he moved forward. 

He began to stretch Amaimon carefully, taking his time easing even one finger inside of him, sighing with anticipated pleasure as he thought of how wonderful he was going to feel around his aching cock. As he prepared the earth king he also leaned forward again, once more swallowing Amaimon's length, bobbing his head up and down slowly to distract him from the uncomfortable sensation of his fingers. 

Amaimon had never actually done it like this before, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’d stretched himself before, and despite his reaction to Samael's suggestion of toys he’d used a dildo a few times, but it'd been a long time ago, and even then it hadn’t been his favorite thing. He hadn’t liked having to push it in and out of himself while stroking his length and his tail wasn’t good at it either. He had almost always come away frustrated instead of satisfied, finding that his mind couldn’t keep up with multitasking as he came close to his finish. 

Yet, he knew this time would be different. All he had to do was let Samael touch him, pleasure him, show him how good it could really feel as he finally got the chance to focus on nothing more than the overwhelming pleasure. Amaimon shook as he thought about it, thought about giving that much control over to his brother, giving Samael all of him and drowning in the benefits such an action brought. 

His hands had figured out where to settle, brushing Samael's bangs away from his forehead so he could watch as he sucked him, the image burning into his mind and making the pleasure of the moment all the better. Samael's gaze flickered up to him, green eyes peering past his dark lashes. The look was almost enough to finish him right there, Amaimon sucking in a sharp breath, hips bucking unintentionally. Samael hummed around him, the sound reminiscent of his usual smug chuckles as he dragged his fangs gently over his cock. Amaimon gasped, his fingers tightening in Samael's hair, the time king taking the moment of brief surprise to slip a second finger inside of him. Amaimon's head feel back against a pillow, his legs spreading wider as he moaned, Samael eagerly pushing his fingers in deeper as Amaimon bared himself further. 

Samael longed to reach between his own legs and stroke himself, but both of his hands were busy. His desires pushed him to stretch Amaimon faster, his fingers moving inside of him in a scissoring motion, Amaimon squirming under his every touch his sweet whimpers driving Samael mad. He was still careful with his movements, but he could only be so patient, after all he’d waited for this for a very long time. Before long two fingers became three and three became four, Amaimon panting under him, face flushed and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. 

Amaimon chewed on his bottom lip, his mind spinning. He was close to orgasm but every time he almost finished Samael would pull away and his fingers would tighten around the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. He whined softly, struggling to push himself up on his elbows. He reached forward and pulled Samael away from his slick cock, lifting his head. Samael's cheeks were a deep red, the color framing his eyes beautifully as their gazes met. "Fuck me, please, Samael. I’m ready.” Amaimon murmured, the time king nodding and rising to press their lips together needfully.

The kiss was long and deep, Amaimon moaning as he tasted himself on Samael's tongue as he was pushed back down into the pillows and blankets. Samael positioned his stiff cock at Amaimon's entrance, a moan of his own escaping him as he pressed just the tip past Amaimon’s tight rim. Samael was so warm and slick from his own precum that Amaimon could hardly stand it, his breath catching in his throat as his cheeks flushed further, the color spilling down his neck and onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around Samael, longing for him to be closer to him, to be further in him, filling him, taking him, cumming inside him.

He wanted it all and so, so much more.

“Don’t b-be gentle.” Amaimon managed, wound up from the slow preparation and desperate for the feeling of Samael pounding into him.

Samael leaned over him fully, nipping at the tip of Amaimon’s pointed ear, his voice low as he spoke. “As you wish, my king~”

Amaimon shivered at the sentiment, turning his head to try and kiss Samael but the time king had already pulled away, lifting Amaimon’s hips, his fingers digging in possessively as he thrust forward in one hard, smooth motion. Amaimon felt as if all the air in his lungs had been pushed out as he screwed his eyes closed, clawed hands digging into the pillows under him. “F-Fuck...”

“You’re so fucking hot like this.” Samael purred, his gaze dragging hungrily over Amaimon, settling on where their bodies connected, watching as he began to thrust in and out of the smaller demon, stroking Amaimon’s cock as he steadily increased his pace.

Amaimon’s back arched, Samael burning inside of him, stretching him far more than he’d ever stretched himself, the sting of Samael’s length quickly sinking into intoxicating and addictive pleasure. He wanted to spread his hips wider still, invite Samael further inside of him, but the time king held him with a vice like grip, his claws drawing dark streaks of blood as they cut through his skin. He gasped, the contact only increasing his pleasure, something Samael took quick notice of.

“Mm, I’d wondered if you liked pain before, it seems I have my answer.” He whispered, leaning forward and nipping at Amaimon’s nipple gently before boldly sinking his teeth into the delicate skin, licking up his blood greedily.

Amaimon’s hips bucked as he cried out, “Shit Samael!” The time king's fangs sunk deeper into his chest, drawing a loud moan from him as his legs trembled and shook around Samael's waist. He wanted to Samael to move faster, to fuck him mercilessly, but despite his earlier pleadings Samael still teased, switching from quick, sharp thrusts to slow, deep ones, watching Amaimon squirm under him. Now as he bit and clawed Amaimon could no longer lay trapped under Samael's hold, pushing himself up and growling lowly. "Get on your back, now."

Samael blinked in surprise before grinning wildly. "And just what do you intend to do with me, earth king~" he hummed as he pulled out of Amaimon and laid on his back, more than eager as Amaimon climbed onto him.

"I’m going to fucking ride you until you cum so fucking hard in my ass." Amaimon snarled, Samael slapping his ass tauntingly as he sat down on the time king's massive cock, placing his hands on Samael’s chest to support himself as he bounced needfully. He lifted himself off Samael’s length only to slam back down hard, biting his lip until he drew blood, his brows tight knit from concentration.

Samael stayed still for a while, watching as Amaimon took his pleasure, his hard cock leaking precum onto his stomach. He reached forward, fingers finding the base of Amaimon’s tail and stroking. 

Amaimon moaned, his ears lowering with the intense pleasure as Samael’s sharp claws drug through the short fur, the feeling overwhelming when combined with how the time king’s length rubbed and pressed against his prostate. He began to move faster, chasing the feeling of being filled and taken, but it wasn’t long until his body began to tremble. He fell forward, face red as he panted, he hadn’t expecting riding to be so difficult. His thighs burned with the unfamiliar effort of the movement as he continued to try and fuck himself on Samael’s length but every thrust made his head swim. 

Samael’s arms wrapped around him, a light chuckle escaping past his lips as he realized Amaimon was tiring. “Not used to it~?” He teased and Amaimon nodded, a soft whimper escaping him. Samael turned his head and buried his face in Amaimon’s neck, breathing in his warm scent as he took over, starting to thrust up hard into Amaimon. 

Amaimon’s teeth dug into Samael’s shoulders as he gave all of himself to his new lover, holding him tightly and rocking with Samael’s increasingly rough movements. The time for talking had passed, Samael’s warm, thick cock pounding into him taking his breath away as he moaned low in his throat. Samael’s claws dug into his back, making Amaimon’s orgasm approach faster and faster with each passing second. The sounds and smell of sex overwhelming, filling the room and Amaimon’s mind with ecstasy. 

Samael’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and he could hear him growling as his more demonic nature peaked out, his thrusts sharp, quick, and demanding. Amaimon pushed back against them, wanting everything Samael could give, longing to be filled not just with Samael’s cum, but his scent. Every demon had a unique scent and sex was a very common way of marking others with it. This could be avoided with a condom of course, but they had not bothered to use one, something Amaimon found he was very, very thankful for. After they finished Samael’s scent would linger for a while, like a dark hickey, taking a few days to fade and telling every demon he came in contact with what they had done and more importantly, who he belong to. Amaimon shivered at the thought, the idea of being Samael’s mate filling him with more pleasure than even Samael’s rough, wonderful fucking. “D-Don’t you d-dare pull out.” He growled under his breath, barely managing the sentiment as he quickly approached orgasm, his cock rubbing against Samael’s stomach with every thrust.

 

“W-Wouldn’t dream of it.” Samael said, voice rough with effort as their foreheads pressed together for a brief moment before their mouths met, kissing one another hungrily. 

Amaimon drowned in Samael, letting the older demon’s tongue push deep into his mouth, their tails meeting and tangling together as they melted. Samael’s hands slipped down to his hips, gripping him tightly as he thrust harder still, holding Amaimon steady as he moaned, slamming up and into him. “A-Ah! Fuck! S-Sam! I..!” Amaimon knew he wouldn’t last long, his back arching with intense pleasure as all of his thoughts narrowed to the tightening heat in his groin, to the feeling of the tip of his cock rubbing Samael’s stomach and Samael’s length shoving over and over against his prostate. “S-Sam...Samael...please...please!” He rambled, tensing up as his orgasm hit him hard. He tightened around Samael, moaning unashamedly as he came against Samael’s stomach, his eyes closed tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

“Fuck A-Amaimon!” Samael moaned as he buried his cock deep inside of the younger demon’s ass, cumming along with him and filling him to the brim, fucking him through both of their orgasms as his cum leaked from Amaimon’s hole, spilling over as Samael continued to move. Amaimon whimpered with overstimulation until Samael finally began to slow down, his thrusts stilling after a long moment.

They both panted heavily as they came down from their highs, Amaimon struggling to sit up just a touch and look down at Samael. He hadn’t anticipated how at home he would feel once they finished, but now he found himself longing to stay in Samael’s arms forever. 

Samael lifted his hand, brushing the hair that fell into Amaimon’s eyes away from his face, holding his cheek gently as their gazes met. He smiled softly, “I love you  
Amaimon.”

The earth king leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together gently, murmuring as he felt tears well up in his eyes, reality coming back to him and reminding him that all the happiness he felt now was temporary. “Stay with me, for as long as you can, Samael.”

 

“I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Mephisto cry, I find it very cathartic so if you don’t think he cries sorry but I’m not stopping the crying train, get ready for it.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed the sexy times!
> 
> Comments are always welcome ^-^


	5. Taking the long road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy stuff before we start getting into the real plot, sort of a transition chapter.

Amaimon didn’t want to move from Samael’s embrace, so for a while they did nothing but lay on the floor as their hearts slowed and calmed. Amaimon’s eyes closed tiredly, suddenly more exhausted than he’d felt in a long time, every instinct in him humming with satisfaction. Not giving fully into his demon nature for so long had taken its toll on him and he could see that more than ever now that he and Samael had slept together. He felt incredibly relaxed, only now able to see how stressed he had been. 

He yawned, a soft purr rising in his chest as his tail flicked back and forth, satisfied and ready for a long nap, or a good meal. Samael’s hand ran through his hair affectionately, the time king carefully slipping out of him as they rested. Amaimon could feel his cum slipping between his legs and knew they both needed a shower too. He looked up at Samael, “Let’s clean up.” He said, voice quiet and gentle because speaking too loudly would disturb the wonderful peace of the current moment.

Samael nodded, sitting up slowly, still holding Amaimon close as he stood up. Amaimon blushed, Samael had carried him twice today and every time it made his heart flutter. “What are you thinking about?” Samael asked, looking down at him and smiling.

Amaimon’s flush darkened and he could see from the long in samael’s eyes that his brother had only asked to further embarrass him. “Y-You.” He admitted, looking away from Samael. “I like it when you pick me up.”

“I’ll be sure to do it more often then.” Samael promised, a soft chuckled in his voice as he sat Amaimon down on the bathroom sink’s counter and started the shower.

Amaimon slipped off of the counter after a moment, however, not content to watch as Samael waited for the water to heat up. He slipped his arms around the elder demon and hugged him close, burrowing his face against Samael’s back. “Let’s do something.”

“Hm? Like what?” Samael asked, trying to turn his head to look at Amaimon but not quite succeeding. 

Amaimon let him go and stepped around him, getting into the shower with a sly smile on his lips. “Wouldn’t you like to know~”

Samael purred as he followed Amaimon, he couldn’t count how many nights he’d dreamt of Amaimon looking at him like that. However, as he stepped into the spray of water, his eyes adjusting to the stream that had already built up he gasped softly. 

Amaimon stood there completely exposed in a way that no human could ever hope to be. His tail had lengthened, thickened, and scaled over. His hands and feet had done much the same, his talons lengthening considerably. His horns were fully formed and his ears were longer. On top of everything his demonic heart was exposed, a deep sign of trust and respect, his greatest weakness bared. He smiled sheepishly. “I thought...it’s been a really long time seen you’ve seen me, you know? All of me.”

 

He was right, it had been quite a long time, the sudden surprise, leaving Samael speechless as he looked at his brother, slowly lifting a hand to run his fingers across Amaimon’s scaled arm. “You’ve always been so beautiful like this.”

Amaimon flushed deeply, he hadn’t expected such a compliment, generally considering his true form a touch off putting. Not viewing it as particularly desirable. He looked down at his hands, fidlling with one of his long talons. “I... I’ve never seen your true form.” He murmured, his words just loud enough to be heard over the spray of the water. “Could I? Before you leave...”

 

Samael’s gaze softened further as Amaimon spoke, his hand lifting from the earth king’s arm to cup his cheek instead. He’d never really thought about how Amaimon had never seen all of him. As an extremely powerful demon his true form hardly needed to be exposed. His strength was enough without baring his demon heart and so he hid it away, only shifting forms to care for himself. Lucifer did the same when his host could take it, Samael knew, shifting only so he could wash and preen his feathers. “You’re lucky I’ve got a big shower.” He chuckled, loving how Amaimon’s eyes widened as he realized Samael was agreeing to his request. He scooped Amaimon back up into his arms, the younger surprised by the action. “I don’t want to squish you.”

Amaimon’s tail twitched with excitement as he wrapped his arms around Samael’s shoulders, feeling him shift underneath him, his human form giving way to his true self. Amaimon gasped as he watched, Samael easily filling up the space of the large shower as the lower half of his body transformed into a snake. “H-How long are you?” He stuttered, seeing how Samael’s coils tangled on top of one another, disguising how big he truly was.

“About twenty feet not considered my top half.” Samael hummed, setting Amaimon down in his coils and grinning as he gave his brother a small squeeze. “I can get bigger though, just like you can.”

Amaimon blushed as his mate’s lower body wound about him, feeling warm and safe in Samael’s hold despite knowing that the elder demon could easily kill him in their current position. “You’re very beautiful too.”

Samael blinked in confusion, then looked down at Amaimon, bewildered. No one had ever said such a thing about his true form, “I...”He wasn’t sure what to say, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. "No ones ever said that." He ended up admitting, trying and failing to capture how it made him feel. 

Amaimon smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I’m glad I’m the first then~" their foreheads met in a gentle embrace. He laughed brightly "Nice to meet you, time king."

Samael smiled at Amaimon’s joke, but he supposed it was a true enough sentiment. They weren’t exactly close enough to know each other deeply. Samael had fallen in love with the earth king, but he knew he’d only fallen in love with a part of him, the part he saw. "Nice to meet you."

Their gazes met and warmth that had nothing to do with the shower water washed over them. It was going to be nice learning about each other, Amaimon decided, his fingers tracing through Samael's hair. He’d never been close enough to someone for them to really know him and he doubted Samael had had someone like that either. Demons weren’t inclined to openness, and relationships were rare. Amaimon wasn’t sure how to be a good a mate, but he was determined to try.

They stayed there in the shower for a long while, their hands holding each other close, Amaimon trying to ignore how temporary their coupling was, Samael wouldn’t be around forever. Well, he would, but he’d be gone for a while and Amaimon found himself wondering if he had enough time to learn everything about Samael. He wanted to commit as much as possible to memory. 

"What do you want to do today?" Samael asked as they left the shower, both of them back in their regular forms, wrapping towels around their waists.

"Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Considering it's you’re bucket list." Amaimon chuckled, changing into his clothes as Samael did the same, the time king mulling things over.

"Let’s go to the amusement park."

"You can go anywhere in the world, do literally almost anything, and the first thing on your bucket list is to go to the amusement park you own?" Amaimon asked incredulously, Samael stepping close to him and straightening his tie, his touch lingering. 

"The first thing on my list was to stop hiding from you." He smiled as he pressed their lips together gently. "But yes, I’d like to go to my own amusement park. There’s something there I want to do."

"What do you want to do there?"

Samael smirked as he pulled away. "As if I’d tell you."

Amaimon flushed at his suggestive and teasing tone, following Samael down to his garage. "You know the bucket list was my idea, so I kind of deserve to know what’s on it." He argued as Samael picked out a car, opting out of taking the limo and settling for something a touch less flashy , if one could really call it that. Each and every one of his of his cars was ostentatious.

Samael got in without saying another word, but Amaimon caught the soft smile that tugged at his lips, betraying a more gentle emotion than his teasing led on. 

They drove to the amusement park, Amaimon had wondered at first why they didn’t just teleport there, but sitting in the car, watching the city fly by he understood. There was something comfortingly tranquil about looking out the window as Samael's hand found his own, the radio playing quietly. 

He found himself wishing they were going someplace further away. He could have stayed in that car forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you guys like!  
> Comments and kudos appreciate!


	6. When the moon hits your eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a big pizza pie 
> 
> Some fluffy stuff at the amusement park, laced with light angst and some smut because I like it. Y’all better be ready the actual plot starts after this chapter so have fun with the fluff while you can!
> 
> This chapter picks off right after the previous one, like just a second after.

Rare tears filled Amaimon's eyes as he longed to stay in the car for an eternity, realizing how much time they had already wasted dancing around one another. 

Samael’s fingers squeezed his own, causing him to look over at the elder demon, “You okay?” Samael asked, looking at him in a way that made Amaimon want to tell him to look at the road and not at him, the worry in his brother’s eyes almost overwhelming. 

“Y-Yeah.” He said, deciding that if Samael wouldn’t look away, he would, staring determinedly out the window.

“What would you like to do first?” Samael asked, his voice betraying that he didn’t believe Amaimon’s words, squeezing his fingers yet again. 

“Food would be nice.” Amaimon said, glad that they were turning into a parking lot, one that wasn’t open to the public, reserved for Samael and any special guests he may invite, those guests usually trainee exorcists and their teachers. 

“You and food I swear.” Samael chuckled as he took the keys out of the car and leaned across the medium to kiss Amaimon’s cheek, lifting his hand to take his chin and turn his face towards him, murmuring as he spoke. “I must apologize for being so cruel to you.”

Amaimon’s brows met in the middle of his forehead, “What do you mean?

“I’ve drug you into a romantic relationship despite knowing we can’t be together, one day soon I’m going to have to leave.”

Amaimon sighed softly, “One day, far in the future, we can be together for longer, that’s what I’m waiting for.” He reassured, reaching out and holding Samael’s cheek lovingly. “We shouldn’t dwell though, we should enjoy the time we have. It will hurt to be without you in future, but one you’ll come back, so for now, let’s not worry about it.”

Samael nodded, leaning forward once more to kiss Amaimon sweetly, “I’ll enjoy this time then, and so should you, no more crying and then pretending you’re alright.”

Amaimon pulled back and huffed, shoving Samael playfully, “Jokes on you Samael, I don’t cry.” He snickered as he stepped out of the car, Samael following close behind.

“Liar.” Samael grumbled as he took Amaimon’s hand, the pair of them walking into the park. “You pout more than me.”

“And you’ve really got your head shoved up your ass if you believe that.”

Samael laughed, and nudged his shoulder, smiling down at him. “I know something that can be shoved up my ass.” A deep flush lit Amaimon’s cheeks, his surprised and embarrassed expression causing Samael to only laugh more, face bright as he lead the way through the park and towards a stand labeled "Mephy Potato."

"Great name." Amaimon commented, face dead serious as sarcasm laced his every word. "You're so creative."

"I’d like to see you try to name all the eight million things in this park."

"Eight million, wow that’s a lot."

“Shut up, shut up." He laughed and then gesture to the menu. "What'll it be, earth king?"

"Tater tots." Amaimon said matter of factly, "One of the large servings with cheese and bacon."

"Watching your figure, then?"

Amaimon grinned widely, "You're right, I should double the order." 

Samael ordered Amaimon’s food along with his own generous serving of spiced curly fries and two large drinks. Looking at them carry their nearly ridiculous amount of food one might of assumed that there was no way they could eat it all, or that they were waiting for a few other people to join them, but neither of those were the case, the both of them eating every last bit of their food.

Possessing a host was an arduous task, one that required copious amounts of energy, energy that was burned up quickly by their demonic presence. Eating everything in front of them wasn’t a challenge, the demons requiring much more food than any normal human to ensure that they didn’t burn through their hosts energy reserves, and then the rest of their bodies. It didn’t take long for the kings to use up all of their hosts fat stores, which could lead to devastating consequences such as organ failure when their host bodies, in desperate need of energy, began to consume themselves.

The stronger the demon, the faster their host deteriorated, and the more energy input was required to stave off death. Lucifer dealt with this problem through the use of medical technology, pumping his host full of fuel that did not have to be broken down, but could instead be used immediately as the process of taking in food and digesting it cost him more fuel than he could reasonably consume. 

For Samael and Amaimon though things were simpler. They just needed to eat, almost constantly. The pay off balancing out, as action of eating and digesting did not use up more energy than it gained, and as long as they were consistent they could remain in their hosts reasonable well.

Still, Amaimon wished Samael had ordered more food, eyeing his lover’s skinny frame sadly before snatching one of his fries, an action that made Samael retaliate, the time king taking a few of his cheese tater tots as punishment. Amaimon smiled softly, Samael figured himself the best manipulator in the world and yet he could be so easily manipulated himself if one knew how. 

“What next?” Samael asked as he shook his drink cup sadly, disappointed that it had already ran out of soda.

“This is your day, you get to pick remember. I just went along with choosing food because I was hungry.” Amaimon said, still unsure as to why Samael kept asking him what he wanted to do when it was the time king’s bucket list. Amaimon would do everything Samael wanted, in fact doing what his new mate wanted to do was what he himself wanted. He wanted Samael to be happy, for as long as possible.

Samael looked around at the park and then back down at his now empty plate of food. “I want you to pick.” He admittedly, a dark blush filling his cheeks, “The truth is I’ve been on every ride over and over again, but I’ve never been on any of them with you. I want to see you have fun.”

Amaimon blinked in surprise, all Samael wanted was to watch him explore the park? He’d never heard anything so cheesy. “You’re hopeless Samael, you really are.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Samael grinned and stood up, taking their plates to the trash before reaching his hand out for Amaimon to take. “Come on I know a good place to start.”

Amaimon stood and followed Samael through the park, their hands held tight. Samael knew the place like the back of his hand, something he wasn’t necessarily surprised by, but it was still impressive watching him meander through the crowd. Samael brought them to a large arcade, the sounds of hundreds of games spilling from the large building and out onto the walkway in front of it. Amaimon’s face lit up as they walked through the sliding doors, the brightness of the outside world fading away as they entered. He looked around in awe, seeing how large the space was, the floor overwhelmed with games, flashing screens, ski-ball machines, crane games, air hockey, and much more. 

“Come on!” Samael shouted over the noise, tugging him to the side. Amaimon followed him, looking around as they walked away from the main floor, going down a side hall where the floor started to glow softly, odd swirls and stars appearing under his feet. They walked into a small empty room with a lone tv on the wall and seats lining the sides. Samael sat down and smiled up at him.

“What in Assiah is this? An empty room away from all of the cool stuff, really?”

“We have to watch the educational program first, we could get hurt otherwise.” He chuckled as the tv clicked on, walking them through the process of putting on a chunky vest and firing a little gun. 

“Wait, wait what is this game?” Amaimon asked, not understanding what the point was.

“Laser tag of course!” Samael stood and led the room, Amaimon following him as he went to a separate area to put on a vest and pick out a weapon. 

“Who are we playing against though?”

“Each other, earth king~” He pushed passed Amaimon, knocking their shoulders roughly in a teasing gesture. “Think you’re up to it?”

Amaimon growled lowly as Samael challenged him, he would have preferred to actually fight his brother, but he knew that Samael’s body wouldn’t be up to the unnecessary strain. Perhaps that was why he was doing this, trying to give them the chance to fight, without really fighting. Samael had expressed his concerns about Amaimon’s sex life earlier, reminding him it was something he needed, and this was something they needed too. They weren’t docile creatures, they needed to express their more violent tendencies from time to time, it was just in there nature. Sure shooting beams of light at one another wasn’t anything compared to using their powers, but as he walked into the space, seeing the all the areas to get up onto and hide in, he realized that this competition would slake his instincts well enough. 

He couldn’t see Samael as he entered, he could tell he was in the room though, his scent wafting through the space. The lights turned red out of nowhere, Amaimon’s worry spiking in response as he began to think of what this experience would actually be like as a loud alarm began to go off. The noise blaring through the area as a a clock lit the far wall, counting down the time to start. Amaimon looked around rapidly, realizing he didnt want to loose and that Samael had the upper hand already, he’d gone off and hidden and there he was just standing out in the open. Amaimon darted into the room, the sound of the clock ringing in his ears, signaling the beginning of the match. 

He was hit immediately, his vest lighting up a bright red and buzzing loudly. “Agh!” He gasped and glanced around, finding a pair of bright green eyes peering at him from the darkness above, body outlined by a cargo net he’d climbed into. Amaimon aimed upwards, pressing the trigger but Samael rolled to the side. 

“Going to have to try better than that, earth king!” Samael laughed as he darted off back into the darkness. 

The room was filled with the loud sound of music, noise thumping through the space, seeming to push into his veins. He’d never played with Samael and he longed to now, pressing his back close to a wall as he searched the area. His eyes widened as he caught a dart of moment, firing into the dark, laughing brightly as Samael’s vest flashed, the time king’s growl reaching his ear. 

What followed was easily one of the funnest few minutes of Amaimon’s life, the pair chasing each other about, rolling behind barriers and climbing up into the large jungle gym. Every time he hit Samael’s vest he grinned with pride and every time he was hit he growled with frustration. He lost track of time, finding himself laughing as they fought, his instincts taking over as he began to jump across the space, using inhuman strength and speed to try and get the upper hand, yet Samael matched him at every step along the way until finally the buzzer rang for time up, the two stumbling into the open space in the middle. 

Samael reached out for him, crushing their lips together, pressing him up against one of the padded barriers. Amaimon groaned into Samael’s mouth, taken off guard, but not surprised, after all it was only natural for Samael’s other instincts to be triggered after their little competition. His own body was humming with want, his arms rising to wrap around Samael’s shoulders, laser gun tumbling to the floor. 

Samael’s hands dug into his hips, coaxing his belt loose and pulling his pants down in a rush of movement. Amaimon’s head fell back against the makeshift wall as he moaned, Samael biting at his neck needfully. He could hear Samael fumbling with his own pants, growling softly. Amaimon echoed his growl, communicating without words that his mate needed to go faster. 

Their lips met again in a clash of teeth, the two biting each other’s lips, blood mixing on their tongues. Amaimon’s hips bucked as Samael’s fingers began to push into him without any aid, his claws catching on his skin, blood turning to their much needed lubricant. Amaimon panted as pain mixed with pleasure, Samael’s mouth swallowed the nosies that escaped him, stretching him. 

“Fuck Samael, I’m good.” Amaimon growled as, despite his rough start, Samael seemed determined to give him a decent preparation. “Just take me!”

Samael growled, nipping at Amaimon’s ear, making the earth king shudder. “Be careful what you wish for~” he warned, lining his cock up against Amaimon’s still bloodied ass, thrusting into him roughly. 

Amaimon cried out, the claws on his hands digging into Samael’s vest, the earth king glad he couldn’t get at Samael’s clothes because his brother would have his head if he ruined the limited addition anime t-shirt he was wearing. He felt so full it was maddening, Samael’s warmth overwhelming him as his blush spilled from his cheeks to his chest and burned across his ears. “S-Samael..” he moaned softly, his back arching as he tried to move against him as Samael picked up a pace he couldn’t keep up with.

Pressed against the wall, Samael’s hot breath panting against his neck, scent washing over him as his length thrust against his sweet spot, Amaimon found it easy to forget where he was, forget everything and sink into the pleasure Samael gave. The time king’s hand found his length, a strangled cry escaping him as a claw pressed into his slit, smearing his precum as he was filled in a completely different way. It hurt perfectly, his body sending him warning alarms as Samael cut into his urethra. “F-Fuck, S-Sam please!” He moaned as heat coiled in his gut, his tail freeing itself from beneath his shirt to wave about desperately. Had he not not been so overwhelmed he might have worried about someone walking in and seeing his tail, but that thought fled from his mind in an instant as Samael caught it in his mouth, biting down hard. He screamed, his orgasm taking him by surprised as Samael hit his prostate hard at the same moment.

He tightened around Samael’s cock, the moan the involuntary action pulled from Samael intoxicating, his rhythm stuttering as pressed deeply into Amaimon. Samael came hard inside of him, panting hard as he let Amamion’s tail slip from his mouth. “Mm, that was wonderful.” He purred, the low rumble reverberating against Amaimon’s own chest as he echoed the soft sound. Samael pulled out after a moment, lowering Amaimon down onto his shakily legs, the earth king struggling to pull up his pants as his whole body seemed to tremble. 

Samael kissed his forehead once he had, shifting himself back into his own pants as he did. “Did you have fun?” He asked, nuzzling his face against Amaimon’s possessively.

Amaimon nodded wordlessly, nuzzling the elder demon back, unsure of how Samael could talk in such a stable voice after such sudden, rough play.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Samael hummed, taking Amaimon’s hand and leading him back out of the room. When they came into the room with the vests they met the eyes of an obviously annoyed worker. She couldn’t say anything to them of course, as Samael owned the park, but the animosity roiling off of her as she took the vests back was enough to make even Amaimon shudder. Samael only chuckled, “Sorry for putting you behind schedule.” He half apologized, turning Amaimon around so they could walk away.

“Do you know her?” Amaimon asked as they approached the bathroom, entering a stall to haphazardly clean himself. 

“Nope.” Samael called from the sinks. “It’s just that half the employees here hate me because of all the messes I make with the exorcist training. Need I remind you of all the damage you caused last time you were here?”

Amaimon flushed at the slightly scolding tone. “Oh.” He came out and washed his hands. “So you summon other demons here when the parks closed?”

Samael nodded, “It’s good training, the park is an unfamiliar, confusing area, with lots of places for demons to hide. Sure, damage happens, but it’s worth it to test the exwire’s skills and see how they can handle being out of their element. We can’t always train in the forest, not every demon attack is going to happen there, this park, with it’s variety can simulate environments like a small city and shopping centers.”

“Did you build the park to train exorcists then, or did that idea come after?”

“Both ideas sort of manifested at once so I suppose that’s a chicken and the egg question.” He laughed as they left. “Anyway though, many of the workers here know who I am since I send exorcists so often, some are exorcist students themselves, working part time, so most of them aren’t too fond of me because I make the job a good bit harder than it should be.”

Amaimon chuckled as Samael pouted at the last sentiment, pretending to be annoyed by the humans disdain for them. They really shouldn’t complain, Samael didn’t have to help them fight Father. “Well, I like you, their opinions don’t really matter.”

Samael kissed his cheek at the sentiment and the two proceeded into the arcade, playing game after game until their arms were laden with tickets. They laughed as they finally finished, walking up to the prize booth. Amaimon was sure that they had enough tickets to win several huge prizes, but all they could get was an oversized hamster plush. Amaimon narrowed his eyes at it, and it’s oddly green color. “Hey this is me!”

Samael took it and smiled. “Keen eye~” he chuckled, giving the plush a squeeze. 

“Since when did I become a marketed toy?” 

“Since you got here.” Samael said as they walked out of the arcade, handing Amaimon a map so he could look it over and choose where they were to head to next. “Do you like it?”

“I do. It’s a little Amaimon number two.” He said, cheeks just slightly red as he thought about how Samael had taken the time to make a stuffed version of his main animal form. Just thinking about Samael thinking about him was enough to have butterflies filling his stomach. He knew Samael Ioved him, but something about the toy betrayed that he loved Amaimon even more than the earth king could comprehend. Focusing on his map he searched for a good place to go, “Let’s go to the main roller coaster area.” He suggested and Samael led him in that direction.

Amaimon was surprised by how many humans were in lines for the rides. “Why do they enjoy being frightened?” He asked, listening to how they screamed and how so many of them appeared nervous as they lined up to get on roller coasters. 

“The same reason we do.” Samael said, bypassing the crowd and walking to the front. “We’re not so different, we share a lot of traits.” He explained as they sat down in the front of a ride, fastening their seat belts and pulling the handle bars over them. “Just as we have instincts and desires that demand satisfaction, so do they. They need excitement and stimulation, they seek out adrenaline and devise ways to find it. It’s something I find fascinating about them, they are fragile and yet they seek many of the same things we do.” 

There wasn’t any more time to talk as they were launched out of the boarding area and into the bright outside air. Their legs hung out above the park, swinging in the air as they rocket about. Amaimon struggled to keep his eyes open, but when he looked over at Samael he could she his mate’s eyes were closed. Something about him looked so peaceful, even as the ride corkscrewed about rapidly. Amaimon decided to close his eyes too, longing to know why Samael looked so serene. 

His vision blacked out and the ride went into its first loop, he could have sworn he was flying. Soaring thorough the air without a care in the world, unchained by life or worries. Free to spin and duck and twist wildly. 

The ride came to a sudden stop, Amaimon’s heart pounding in his chest. His eyes opened to a world far brighter than before, blinking into the sunlight. Samael laughed beside him. 

“I forgot, it’s your first real time on a roller coaster.” He smiled as they got off. Amaimon found that his legs were almost as shaky as they had been after he and Samael had indulged their lusts in the laser tag room. 

“I understand why human’s like it.” He answered, still wide eyed from the ride. “It felt like I was flying, like I was so free.”

Samael’s eyes widened to reflect his own, “That’s...” he paused looking around for a one moment. “That’s how it makes me feel too.” Their hands met in a sweet embrace, fingers tangling. Amaimon didn’t understand why such a sentiment made Samael’s cheeks so red, but he liked the look on him nonetheless, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

The two spent the rest of the day riding rides, Amaimon chasing that flying feeling as his hands rose excitedly over his air, screaming happily. Before long though the sun started to set. They decided to get dinner in the park and then ride a few more rides before heading home, Samael confessing that there was one big thing in particular he wanted to do before they left.

“The Ferris wheel?” Amaimon asked as Samael proposed the ride over the large pizza they had ordered. “Isn’t that like, the most boring ride in the park other than the kid ones?”

Samael pouted before taking a bite of the pizza, “Boring or not we’re going.” 

They left the little pizzeria hand in hand, the world around them lighting up as the sun sank below the horizon as the park’s decorations flickered on. In front of them the Ferris wheel rose into the night sky, covered in lights as it spun about slowly. Something about it was eerily beautiful.

They sat down on the small seat, pressed close together as they swung forward and back slowly. Amaimon was tempted to rock them about wildly as they rose into the air, but the way Samael’s hand took his own and squeezed made him rethink that desire. Amaimon gasped as they climbed into the sky, looking out into the large city beyond with an odd wonder. It was gorgeous, he leaned forward as they rose higher and higher into the air, feeling as if he could jump out into the sparking lights and fall forever 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Samael asked quietly, Amiamon nodding wordlessly before Samael’s hand touched his chin. He thought at first that Samael intended to kiss him, turning and leaning forward, but instead Samael lifted his gaze, turning his face back towards the sky right as they reached the top of the Ferris Wheel’s arc. 

The entire world seemed to fall away as above him the full moon glowed beautifully, seeming brighter than ever before. How had he not noticed it before? He look over at Samael, stunned completely. “D-Did you do that?” He asked, thinking surely that Samael had used his powers to draw the moon closer to earth. Yet, Samael only laughed. 

“No, no, I can’t pull the moon closer, as romantic as it would be.” Samael hummed, leaning into him and resting his head on his shoulder. “It would throw so many things out of order.” He smiled. “It just a good view and on a night like tonight when it’s naturally closer than usual, it looks quite magical.”

“It’s you.” Amaimon said, his voice filled with a soft sort of awe.

Samael looked up at him, confused. “What do you mean.”

“It’s...It’s the closest celestial body to earth...and I’m the earth king and you’re the space king...the moon that’s yours, and the earth is mine,” He said, words leaving him slowly as he thought, “and, even when you have to go the moon will remain and I can look up at it and remember that one day you’ll come back, you’ll find a host and we can be together again.”

Samael flushed deeply at the statement before pulling Amaimon into deep kiss, holding his face in both of his hands. “I love you, Amaimon.” He said, their foreheads meeting as Amaimon found himself longing to stay in the moment forever.

“I love you too, Samael.”

Their lips met again and this time the embrace was drawn out for much longer and as they opened their eyes their gazes met, purrs echoing in both of their chests. After a long moment the ride began to move again and as it did Amaimon’s eyes were drawn back to the city. As he looked out he focused on the edge of the lights, far off in the distance where the glimmering city stopped. The seeming sea of artificial stars sinking into darkness as he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s amore 
> 
> The next chapter, like this one will pick right up at the last scene I just wanted a cliffhanger, and also I didn’t want the chapter to be too long (I really shouldn’t talk tho back in the aty days most chapters were 7,000 words and up, wasn’t that fun tookish-serara?)
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy, and yes I threw in my head cannon about one of the main problems with possessing a host being the need for high caloric intake, it’s one of my favorite theories.

**Author's Note:**

> Well like I said this is going to be a ride and I don’t know how many chapters it will be but I hoped you liked it.
> 
> The part where the angel goes, how very special are we for just a moment to be part of life's eternal rhyme. How very special are we to have on our family tree Mother Earth and Father Time. Is from a song called Mother Earth and Father Time by Richard and Robert Sherman and is in the soundtrack of Charlotte’s Web, 1973. I’ve used it in my writing before, I love the song. Definitely worth a listen.
> 
> Anyway we'll see where this goes it’s been forever since I posted, so idk if any of my old readers besides you, my wonderful Tookish-Serara ~☆, are around. If so Hey wow it’s been a while.
> 
> Also I didn’t proof read cuz I’m tired so yay!


End file.
